Closing the Distance
by Utsukushii Kohana
Summary: There are some things she just can't perceive.


**Closing the Distance**

* * *

There are some things she just can't perceive. Oneshot.

**A/N:** Written for the lovely Analeisa. Hope you'll enjoy it, dear.

* * *

There are some things she just can't see.

A person's eyes for one. Or rather _his_ eyes.

When she was educated back at home, her private teacher taught her about the differences between the four nations and he said that everyone, male and female, have blue eyes in the Water Tribes. Being blind her entire life, she doesn't know what "blue" actually is, but she does know what she can associate the colour with and she spontaneously begins to wonder what kind of blue his eyes are.

She depicts that his eyes are the blueest; they're these sparkling and rare sapphires, reflecting the vivid colour of the purest ocean. When you look directly at his cerulean orbs, you just melt on the spot because they're burning with passion and as strong as the waves of the deepest ocean who are pushing and pulling with intensity under the spell of the full moon. You get bewitched by the emotions being portrayed in his eyes, because the glittering waves in his eyes lap against your soul that your whole body becomes numb and you can't do anything but stare at the beauty of them.

Oh how Toph wishes to be able to see his eyes.

**X**

There are some things she just can't smell.

She can smell many things better than anyone else—one of the perks of being blind for so long, is that your other senses enhighten—but there are some things she has to get close to to be able to get a good whiff of it. And _his_ hair is amongst those things, unfortunately.

Imagining that she's inhaling his odour in deeply, she also imagines that his hair smells as a mix of various wonderful objects. She knows it smells like sweat, after all that training to become a warrior and swordsman (which he is becoming excellent at, he wields his sword abound so skillfully), which is like being dipped in salty waters hastily, making his drenched hair fall in tendrils and fraiming his face and sticking to his skin. But the sweat must be mixed with a more sensual whiff, because he is keen on tidiness and hygiene that he washes his chocolate locks many time, making them smell all woodsy and spicy because those scents sooths him best.

She decides the next time they're sleeping, she will sneak and inhale the aroma herself.

**X**

There are some things she just can't touch.

Like _his_ hands.

They're probably rough and calloused from being a warrior and from having to do labour so much, like making a fire or setting up the tents and such. But when you do touch the smooth skin of his hands, they aren't like that anymore; they become as soft as a fluffy pig-sheep and they provide such a warmth that all the sorrows and pains you have at that moment get dissolved. It's a tender, enthralling feeling that must keep lingering for an eternity.

She just wants him to carress her as gently with his hands like he does when he secretly picks flowers so cautiously.

**X**

There are some things she just can't hear.

_His_ beating heart, for example. Sure, she can _feel_ his heart beating ravishingly against his chest through vibrations, but she can't _hear_ it.

His heart throbs to a glorious tune, to such a sound that she has never heard before. The melody is gentle, because he is one of the sweetest boys she has ever come across to and he genuinely cares for the people who are close to him; whenever they need him, he'll be there no matter what. The rhythm must be fast and vigorous, because he has so much energy and so much life flowing through his body. Lastly, the lyrics must be mysterious and unknown, because he is someone who is always open for new aspects and always embraces adventure with welcoming arms.

There is so much story behind his song, that she desires to hear it, just once.

**X**

There are some things she just can't taste.

Sadly, _his_ lips are included.

His lips are most likely molded into these perfectly shaped, full and soft lips. She wonders how it must be like when you kiss them and taste them. The taste must be as sweet as honey and as spicy as black pepper and as rich as caffeine, all combined into this sensational and enticing flavour. When you kiss him, it will make your head buzz with the new and alluring experience that's his flavour. It will make electric thrills through your veins. It will simply make your senses spin around so that you can also focus on his taste and nothing else.

Sometimes she envies the words he says, because they have been giving the chance of rolling from those precious lips.

**X**

There are some things she just can't say.

Toph knows she's one of the bravest girls in the world—how can she not when she's the most powerful Earthbender?—yet she is one of the most insecure ones out there as well.

For as long as she lives, she has been strong and fierce and steady, everything her element represents in those rocks she is able to control at her will so easily. But when it all comes down to the person she has been harbouring certain feelings for a long time, she becomes feeble and mellow and insecure. She has never been able to muster up the courage to go up to him and confess it by those four simple words.

"I love you, Sokka."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so glad, this is my first Tokka centered oneshot. It was about time I wrote something for this ship, especially because I love it so much. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave a review to tell me what you thought about this.

_11/22/2007_

* * *


End file.
